22 Czerwca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Odstrzał (Shoot Out); western kraj prod.USA (1971) 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Mundial 2018: - Francja - Peru (Francja - Peru) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 10:50 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777 11:05 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 19/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 19, A House Divided, Part 2) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:40 Rok w zagrodzie - Smak tradycji 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta lasów. Las olbrzymów (Jungle Planet. The Forest of Giants) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2017) 13:35 Mundial 2018: - studio 13:50 Mundial 2018: Brazylia - Kostaryka 16:30 Opole 2018 na bis /11/; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3749; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - 17/102; teleturniej 19:00 Trzecia połowa - na żywo odc. 17 19:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 19:10 Pogoda dla żeglarzy 19:15 Sport - txt. str. 777 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:45 Mundial 2018: - studio 19:50 Mundial 2018: Serbia - Szwajcaria 22:10 Trzecia połowa - na żywo odc. 18 22:15 ALARM!; magazyn 22:35 Ekstradycja I - odc. 2/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:40 Księżyc i Valentino (Moonlight and Valentino) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:35 Bankomat (ATM) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012) 03:15 Dzieci tego świata (Millenium Goals) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 04:15 Notacje - Zdzisław Tranda. Holenderski Paszport; cykl dokumentalny 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 253 ed. 4; teleturniej 06:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 644 Pearl Harbor - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:55 Włoska kuchnia jak u babci - odc. 13/13 Best Of (Grandma's Boy Best Of); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 83 "Rana" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:10 Panorama 11:20 Pogoda Flesz 11:25 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (87) 11:40 Mundial 2018: - Argentyna - Chorwacja (Argentyna - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 14:00 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "Morze i Tag" (31); magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Postaw na milion s.I - odc. 119; teleturniej 16:00 Familiada - odc. 2393; teleturniej 16:30 Mundial 2018: - studio 16:50 Mundial 2018: Nigeria - Islandia 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1845 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:00 Pociąg do podróży - odc. 3 "Open'er"; serial TVP 20:10 Pracująca dziewczyna (Working Girl) - txt. str. 777 108'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1988) 22:10 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.XIV odc. 21/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIV ep. Kitty); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2013) 22:55 Mocny skład - Europejski Stadion Kultury Rzeszów 2018; koncert 00:45 Na ostrzu szpady (Le Bossu) - txt. str. 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Niemcy (1997) 03:00 Mów mi Dave (Meet Dave) kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Zawody w zawody odc. 1 - Czarodzieje Dźwięków; reportaż 06:50 Listy do PRL - u - Kolejność w kolejce; felieton 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera 10:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 204 - Polędwiczka podana na leczo z kiełbaską; magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Rączka gotuje Adam Borowicz; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Dla niesłyszących Gen innowacyjności - wersja z migaczem - JM 11:30 Zanim będzie za późno; film dokumentalny 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Rybactwo i morze - odc. 7; magazyn 15:35 Moja Praca; magazyn 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 16:30 Festiwal Kultury Ranczerskiej czyli prowincja na wakacje wejście 1; felieton 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Festiwal Kultury Ranczerskiej czyli prowincja na wakacje wejście 2; felieton 17:15 Festiwal Kultury Ranczerskiej czyli prowincja na wakacje wejście 3; felieton 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Moja Praca; magazyn 20:30 Wiatr od morza - odc. 119; magazyn 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Kolekcjoner; reportaż 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 Mundial 2018: - Brazylia - Kostaryka (Brazylia - Kostaryka) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 01:05 Listy do PRL - u - Kolejność w kolejce; felieton 01:20 Sprawa dla reportera 02:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 204 - Polędwiczka podana na leczo z kiełbaską; magazyn kulinarny 02:40 Rączka gotuje Adam Borowicz; magazyn kulinarny 03:10 Dla niesłyszących Gen innowacyjności - wersja z migaczem - JM 03:25 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 05:35 Moja Praca; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:00 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:50 Trudne sprawy (707) - serial paradokumentalny 8:50 Malanowski i partnerzy (521) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:20 SuperPies (2) - magazyn poradnikowy 9:50 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (62) - serial paradokumentalny 10:50 Dlaczego ja? (835) - serial paradokumentalny 11:50 Gliniarze (186) - serial paradokumentalny 12:50 Trudne sprawy (583) - serial paradokumentalny 13:50 Sekrety rodziny (9) - serial paradokumentalny 14:50 Dlaczego ja? (638) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Gliniarze (128) - serial paradokumentalny 17:40 Sekrety rodziny (10) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (37) - serial komediowy 20:05 Przebojowe Opole - Jedziemy na wakacje - koncert 23:05 Umów się ze mną. Take me out (2) - reality show 0:40 Diabelskie nasienie - horror, USA 2014 2:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:40 Mango - telezakupy 6:50 Kuchenne rewolucje: Zajazd Leśna Chata (3) - program rozrywkowy 7:50 Doradca smaku: Szaszłyki z domowym sosem barbecue (38) - magazyn kulinarny 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Ukryta prawda (564) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Szkoła (306) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Szpital (450) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Ślub od pierwszego wejrzenia (8) - reality show 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Tawerna Artemis, Poznań (5) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Szkoła (307) - serial paradokumentalny 17:00 Ukryta prawda (565) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (451) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:45 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Dziedzictwo Bourne'a - film sensacyjny, USA 2012 22:50 Mission: Impossible 2 - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2000 1:20 Kuba Wojewódzki: Paweł Domagała oraz Popek, Sobota i Matheo (12) - talk-show 2:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Moc magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Detektywi w akcji (128) - serial fabularny 7:05 Looney Tunes Show - serial animowany 7:35 Looney Tunes Show - serial animowany 8:00 Drużyna A (7) - serial sensacyjny 9:00 Detektyw Monk (11) - serial kryminalny 10:00 Na patrolu (1) - serial obyczajowy 10:30 Na patrolu (2) - serial obyczajowy 11:00 Drużyna A (8) - serial sensacyjny 12:00 Detektyw Monk (12) - serial kryminalny 13:00 Galileo (662) - program popularnonaukowy 14:00 Galileo (663) - program popularnonaukowy 15:00 Detektywi w akcji (44) - serial fabularny 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (184) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (185) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (378) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (379) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Gry wojenne: Kod śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 22:05 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (165) - serial kryminalny 23:05 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (166) - serial kryminalny 0:05 Silent Hill - horror, Francja/Kanada/USA 2012 2:05 Galileo: Tajemnicze historie (11) - program popularnonaukowy 3:00 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 4:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny TV Puls 6:00 To moje życie! (317) - telenowela 7:00 Dziesięć przykazań (84) - serial kostiumowy 8:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 2 (69) - serial obyczajowy 9:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 5: Nigdy nie wiadomo (15) - serial kryminalny 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 5: Odmiana (16) - serial kryminalny 11:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Kartel (12) - serial sensacyjny 12:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny 14: Ren w płomieniach (14) - serial sensacyjny 12:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles 6: Wściekłość (20) - serial sensacyjny 13:50 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 2 (91) - serial obyczajowy 14:50 Tajemnice medyczne: Nowa żona taty/Przyszły teść (5) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Ukochany wróg (14) - serial sensacyjny 17:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Szybciej, wyżej, dalej (6) - serial sensacyjny 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 2 (69) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 2 (70) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Wasabi: Hubert zawodowiec - film sensacyjny, Francja/Japonia 2001 22:00 Ryzykanci - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997 23:55 Zasady walki 2: Zdrada - thriller, Kanada 2008 2:00 Zobacz to!: Dyżur 2 (23) - serial dokumentalny 2:50 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Garncarska (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 3:30 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Huang He - Żółta Rzeka (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 3:55 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Punkt zero (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 4:40 Z archiwum policji (12) - serial dokumentalny 5:00 Tajemnice medyczne: Nowa żona taty/Przyszły teść (5) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny TVN 7 5:20 Ukryta prawda (260) - serial paradokumentalny 6:25 Szpital (341) - serial paradokumentalny 7:20 Sąd rodzinny: Złoty strzał (60) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:20 Zaklinaczka duchów 3 (14) - serial fantasy 9:20 Magda M. (9) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Mango - telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda (616) - serial paradokumentalny 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Łazęga (61) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (515) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Szpital (342) - serial paradokumentalny 15:55 Zaklinaczka duchów 3 (15) - serial fantasy 16:55 Magda M. (10) - serial obyczajowy 17:55 Dr House (20) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Ukryta prawda (617) - serial paradokumentalny 20:00 Miasto cienia - film przygodowy, USA 2008 22:05 Charlie St. Cloud - melodramat, Kanada/USA 2010 0:10 Uprowadzona (4/10) - serial sensacyjny 1:10 Tajemnice Laury 2 (11) - serial kryminalny 2:15 Moc magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:25 Druga strona medalu: Maja Włoszczowska (2/8) - talk-show 4:55 Druga strona medalu: Krzysztof Krauze (3) - talk-show 5:25 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 6:00 Zaczarowany ołówek: Wakacje z duchem (18) - serial animowany 6:15 Teletubisie (36) - serial dla dzieci 6:35 Jej Wysokość Zosia: Wolny dzień Bartłomieja (7) - serial animowany 7:00 Jej Wysokość Zosia: Królik na medal (8) - serial animowany 7:25 Gumisie 6: Tami ma kłopoty (13) - serial animowany 8:00 Bob Budowniczy: Nocowanie Filipa (54) - serial animowany 8:15 Strażak Sam 10: Zamki na piasku (16) - serial animowany 8:30 Tomek i przyjaciele 18: Prezent idealny (14) - serial animowany 8:40 Baranek Shaun: Pranie (24) - serial animowany 8:45 Baranek Shaun: Kłopoty z traktorem (25) - serial animowany 9:00 Psi Patrol: Pieski i małpka/Pieski i sowa (20) - serial animowany 9:30 Reksio: Reksio terapeuta (41) - serial animowany 9:40 Bajki Bolka i Lolka: Lampa Alladyna (10) - serial animowany 10:00 Drużyna Umizoomi 2 (20) - serial animowany 10:35 Dora poznaje świat (22) - serial animowany 11:00 Teletubisie (37) - serial dla dzieci 11:15 Noddy: Noddy Wielkouchym (75) - serial animowany 11:30 Zaczarowany ołówek: Błękitno-czerwoni (19) - serial animowany 11:45 Dziwny świat kota Filemona: Sposób na twardy sen (10) - serial animowany 12:00 Reksio: Reksio kompozytor (42) - serial animowany 12:10 Bajki Bolka i Lolka: Zaklęty zamek (11) - serial animowany 12:35 Gumisie 6: Wachlarzoogonowe zefiry (14) - serial animowany 13:00 World of Winx: Dreszczyk emocji w szkole mody (18) - serial animowany 13:35 Flintstonowie: Mały Bamm-Bamm (91) - serial animowany 14:00 Flintstonowie: Gdzie jest Dino? (92) - serial animowany 14:35 Timon i Pumba: Kto nas wybawi z Mojave/Piękna i gnu (19) - serial animowany 15:00 Timon i Pumba: Panta rhei/Ciężkie jajo do zgryzienia (20) - serial animowany 15:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości 3: Pierwsza piątka (21) - serial animowany 16:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty: Sprzątanie w Bikini Dolnym/Kumpel dla Gacusia (131) - serial animowany 16:35 Niech żyje Król Julian: Na wygnaniu: Ja jestem pierdzikusem (9) - serial animowany 17:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Dyrektor X/Miłość boli (18) - serial animowany 17:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Współlokator/Jestem szczurem (20) - serial animowany 18:00 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki: Teodor Don Juanem (20) - serial animowany 18:20 Psi Patrol: Pieski ratują nietoperza/Pieski i wizyta u dentysty (21) - serial animowany 18:45 Klinika dla pluszaków: Bolesne zerwanie/Nie szczyp się - działaj! (7) - serial animowany 19:10 Bob Budowniczy: Nawiedzony ratusz (55) - serial animowany 19:25 Strażak Sam 10: Lodowiskowa katastrofa (17) - serial animowany 19:35 Tomek i przyjaciele 18: Marianka i rura (15) - serial animowany 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 2 (58) - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Zabójcze umysły 5 (100) - serial kryminalny 22:00 Zabójcze umysły 5 (101) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Niewolnica namiętności (5) - serial erotyczny 23:35 Niewolnica namiętności (6) - serial erotyczny 0:20 Akademia Rocco (12) - serial erotyczny 0:50 Akademia Rocco (13) - serial erotyczny 1:25 Zoo (11) - serial grozy 2:15 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 2 (91) - serial obyczajowy 3:15 Niesamowite!: Drogi spadek (16/25) - serial dokumentalny 3:50 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada wędkarska - karp zatorski (2) - serial dokumentalny 4:25 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada tatarska: Pierekaczewnik (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:00 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada myśliwska (5/10) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 6:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 7:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (19) - serial przygodowy 8:00 Przygody Merlina (5) - serial fantasy 9:00 Wszystko o psach (4) - serial przyrodniczy 10:00 Galileo (53) - program popularnonaukowy 11:00 Na patrolu (24) - serial obyczajowy 11:30 Na patrolu (27) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Miodowe lata: Tadzio Krawczyk i Karol Norek (75) - serial komediowy 12:55 Miodowe lata: Egzorcysta (74) - serial komediowy 13:40 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (6) - program rozrywkowy 14:15 Strażnik Teksasu (104) - serial sensacyjny 15:15 Czarodziejki (137) - serial fantasy 16:15 Medicopter 117 (75) - serial przygodowy 17:15 Buffy, postrach wampirów (20) - serial przygodowy 18:15 Miodowe lata: Business lunch (48) - serial komediowy 19:05 Miodowe lata: Awans (59) - serial komediowy 20:00 Galileo (54) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (169) - serial kryminalny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (170) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Terrorysta - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2001 0:55 Hawaje 5-0 (9) - serial kryminalny 1:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 3:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 4:00 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 5:00 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny Super Polsat 6:00 Ameryka marzeń Odcinek: 5 6:55 Ale szopka! 9:05 Atleci 9:35 SuperLudzie Odcinek: 17 9:55 SuperLudzie Odcinek: 18 10:30 Polska - Argentyna 12:40 Pokolenie 14:30 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 15:00 Ameryka marzeń Odcinek: 4 16:00 Ameryka marzeń Odcinek: 5 17:00 Kabaret na żywo Odcinek: 22 19:00 W rytmie serca Odcinek: 18 20:00 Disco pod Gwiazdami 2017 23:35 Cudzoziemiec 1:35 Kabaret na żywo Odcinek: 22 3:15 Gliniarze Odcinek: 81 4:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 673 5:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 56 Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Hity na czasie 12:00 Szybkie strzały 14:00 Miejska lista 15:00 Przesłuchanie 16:00 10 hitów 1 po 2 17:00 Ranking Jankesa 18:00 Weekend z Eską TV 20:00 ImprESKA 23:00 Ranking Jankesa 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:05 Sąd rodzinny: Żegnaj, mała (181) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 6:00 DeFacto 2 - flesz (7/15) - program popularnonaukowy 6:15 Express - program informacyjny 6:30 DeFacto 4 (15) - program popularnonaukowy 7:00 Ukryta prawda: Mój syn gej (34) - serial paradokumentalny 8:00 Betlejewski. Prowokacje 2: Starość (6) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. Ukraina 3 (7) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 4 (3) - program rozrywkowy 10:15 Idealna niania 9 (12-ost.) - reality show 10:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Martwy w lesie (370) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:50 SOS. Ekipy w akcji (15) - serial paradokumentalny 12:50 Kartoteka 8 (21/30) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:50 Kartoteka 8 (22/30) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:50 Megakuchnie (4) - serial dokumentalny 15:20 Megakuchnie (5) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Express - program informacyjny 16:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 16:25 DeFacto Extra 3 (5) - program popularnonaukowy 16:55 DeFacto 3 - flesz (13) - program popularnonaukowy 17:10 Anatomia głupoty 4 (6) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express - program informacyjny 18:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 18:05 Nauka jazdy (8/12) - program rozrywkowy 18:40 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 3 (1/12) - serial dokumentalny 19:10 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 3 (2) - serial dokumentalny 19:45 Express - program informacyjny 20:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 20:05 DeFacto 5 (3) - program popularnonaukowy 20:35 Damy i wieśniaczki. Ukraina 8 (10) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:45 Express - program informacyjny 21:58 Pogoda - program informacyjny 22:00 Królowe życia 2 (6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22:50 Królowe życia 2 (7) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23:35 Nauka jazdy (7/12) - program rozrywkowy 0:05 Nauka jazdy (8/12) - program rozrywkowy 0:35 Usterka 4 (4) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 1:05 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą (4) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 2:05 Sexy Business (4) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Ostre cięcie 3 (8/12) - program rozrywkowy 3:40 Odlotowy ogród (11/12) - magazyn poradnikowy 4:10 Odlotowy ogród (12) - magazyn poradnikowy 4:40 DeFacto 3 - flesz (4) - program popularnonaukowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 To hit! 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 To hit! 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 To hit! 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 To hit! 9:15 Disco Studio 11:15 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 To hit! 13:05 Tego słuchacie 14:30 Selfie z fanem 16:00 Lista przebojów Polo TV 16:30 Playlista gwiazd 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 Video Mix Sierockiego 20:00 Imprezownia w Polo TV 23:00 To hit! 23:05 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 7:00 TV Okazje (7) - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Awantura o kasę (108) - teleturniej 8:25 Awantura o kasę (109) - teleturniej 9:20 Pierwsza miłość (2657) - serial obyczajowy 10:00 Ewa gotuje (323) - magazyn kulinarny 10:35 Ewa gotuje (324) - magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Pielęgniarki (219) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Słoiki: Przed ślubem (49) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Małolaty: Sekret taty (22) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Lizzie McGuire (6) - serial komediowy 14:30 Daleko od noszy: Trzech młodych studentów (126) - serial komediowy 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Ranny ptaszek (127) - serial komediowy 15:30 Świat według Bundych (254) - serial komediowy 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zbigniew Wodecki (493) - serial komediowy 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ukulele (494) - serial komediowy 17:00 Słoiki: Przed ślubem (49) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pielęgniarki (84) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Ally McBeal (27) - serial komediowy 20:00 Ally McBeal (28) - serial komediowy 21:00 Peep Show (24) - serial komediowy 21:35 Peep Show (25) - serial komediowy 22:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Złodziejka (410) - serial komediowy 22:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Gorzkie gody (411) - serial komediowy 23:00 24 godziny (43) - serial sensacyjny 0:00 24 godziny (44) - serial sensacyjny 1:00 TV Okazje (7) - magazyn reklamowy 1:30 Lizzie McGuire (27) - serial komediowy 2:00 Słoiki: Rozłąka (6) - serial paradokumentalny 3:00 Małolaty: Jak lalka (26) - serial paradokumentalny 4:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny TV Trwam 6:00 Rękopis błogosławionych - film dokumentalny, USA 2010 7:40 Dobra wiara, dobre tricki - film dokumentalny, Polska 2011 7:50 Kolory świętości: Św. Paulin z Noli - serial dokumentalny 7:55 Kartka z kalendarza - program edukacyjny 8:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Super Księga 2: Leworęki (15) - serial animowany 9:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat - program rozrywkowy 9:35 Święty na każdy dzień 9:45 Duc in altum - rozważania ks. prof. Marka Chmielewskiego o życiu duchowym 10:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Moc przebaczenia - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 11:15 Trzy wyspy - trzy światy - film dokumentalny, Polska 2006 11:25 Głos Polski: Antoni Macierewicz - Przewodniczący Podkomisji do Ponownego Zbadania Wypadku Lotniczego z 10.04.2010 r. w Smoleńsku - cykl felietonów 11:35 Poradnik szczęśliwego małżeństwa: Jak wychować dzieci? (12) - serial dokumentalny 11:50 Przypowieści Jezusa: Uczta (6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 12:20 Samuraj Chrystusa - film dokumentalny, Polska 2012 13:40 Chcę żyć - film dokumentalny, Polska 2008 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 "Będę jej głównym Patronem" - Andrzej Bobola 1809 r. - film dokumentalny, Polska 2015 14:45 Pocztówka z Indii. Chennai - miasto św. Tomasza Apostoła - film dokumentalny, Polska 2014 14:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 15:00 Modlitwa w Godzinie Miłosierdzia Koronką do Bożego Miłosierdzia - program religijny 15:20 Mocni w wierze: Zbawienie poza Kościołem? - program religijny 15:50 Ma się rozumieć: Obietnice dla czcicieli Serca Pana Jezusa 8/12 - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Siódmy sakrament: Randka małżeńska - jak, kiedy i po co? - program edukacyjny 16:35 Świat na wyciągnięcie ręki: Wśród skał i klifów Tongatapu (13) 17:00 Boliwia (1) - reportaż 17:20 Niezwykłości przyrody Nowej Zelandii - Prehistoryczny ptak kiwi - film dokumentalny 17:30 Okiem kamery: Instytut Techniczny Wojsk Lotniczych - cykl reportaży 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Westerplatte młodych - program edukacyjny dla młodzieży 18:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" - magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu - program publicystyczny 19:30 Latający dom: Olej i woda (30) - serial animowany 20:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna: Ks. prof. Paweł Bortkiewicz TChr 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Orędzie na trudne czasy - reportaż 23:10 Joanna d'Arc. Pod sztandarami wiary - film dokumentalny, Francja 2012 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach - magazyn informacyjny 0:10 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 0:30 Okiem kamery: Instytut Techniczny Wojsk Lotniczych - cykl reportaży 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Ma się rozumieć: Obietnice dla czcicieli Serca Pana Jezusa 8/12 - program religijny 1:15 Westerplatte młodych - program edukacyjny dla młodzieży 1:55 Święty na każdy dzień 2:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu - program publicystyczny 2:30 Latający dom: Olej i woda (30) - serial animowany 3:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna: Ks. prof. Paweł Bortkiewicz TChr 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 5:00 Siódmy sakrament: Randka małżeńska - jak, kiedy i po co? - program edukacyjny 5:30 Mocni w wierze: Zbawienie poza Kościołem? - program religijny Stopklatka TV 6:00 MiłośćKropka.pl: Miłość urzędnika (6) - serial paradokumentalny 6:55 Złotopolscy: Pożegnanie Afryki (165) - telenowela 7:35 Złotopolscy: Kolacyjka (166) - telenowela 8:00 Złotopolscy: Modlitwa (167) - telenowela 8:30 Stawka większa niż życie: Wielka wsypa (7) - serial wojenny 9:45 Stawka większa niż życie: Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta (8) - serial wojenny 10:55 Apokalipsa: II wojna światowa: Pogrom - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zaginione światy: Tajne bunkry Churchilla (8) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Katastrofy w przestworzach: Do granic wytrzymałości (89) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofy w przestworzach: Pod presją (81) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Bitwy wszech czasów (4) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera: Poszukiwacze zaginionego diamentu - komedia sensacyjna, Niemcy/RPA 2008 18:00 Nasze zwariowane angielskie wakacje - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2014 20:00 Czarna Dalia - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy/USA 2006 22:35 Horror piątkowej nocy: Nadprzyrodzony pakt - horror, USA 2012 0:30 Wojna imperiów - film przygodowy, Hongkong/Chiny 2015 2:55 Bohater roku - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1987 5:25 Wszystko będzie dobrze - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy/Austria 2015 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Fundacja (10) - serial paradokumentalny 7:05 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Tańczący z jesiotrami (2) - serial dokumentalny 7:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Dzikość pstrąga (19) - serial dokumentalny 8:05 Sąsiedzi: Deszcz (31) - serial animowany 8:20 Sąsiedzi: Wycieczka za miasto (32) - serial animowany 8:30 Sąsiedzi: Winobranie (33) - serial animowany 8:40 Sąsiedzi: Łyżwiarze (34) - serial animowany 8:55 Sąsiedzi: Żywopłot (73) - serial animowany 9:05 Poszukiwacze złota w Australii (4) - serial dokumentalny 10:05 Wojny magazynowe (8) - reality show 10:35 Wojny magazynowe (9) - reality show 11:05 Truckersi przez Australię (9) - serial dokumentalny 12:05 Akcja renowacja USA (15) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Akcja renowacja USA (16) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot 191 do Chicago (12) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju (4) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Misja skarb: Tajemniczy grobowiec Ossolińskich (4) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15:55 Militarny top 10: Wynalazki (3) - serial dokumentalny 17:05 Poszukiwacze złota w Australii (5) - serial dokumentalny 18:15 Wojny magazynowe (10) - reality show 18:40 Wojny magazynowe (11) - reality show 19:00 Truckersi przez Australię (10) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Poszukiwacze fortuny (1) - serial dokumentalny 20:55 Poszukiwacze fortuny (2) - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historia holowania (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Edukacja seksualna (4) - program edukacyjny 0:10 Edukacja seksualna (5) - program edukacyjny 1:10 Pod lupą (8) - program rozrywkowy 1:45 Dzika Polska: Wpłyń na wodę: Płyniemy do kozy (8) - cykl reportaży 2:25 Dzika Polska: Wpłyń na wodę: Żubry nie piją żubrówki (9) - cykl reportaży 2:50 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Z wędką na Kanary (24) - serial dokumentalny 3:25 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Wielka majówka (1) - serial dokumentalny 3:50 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Wielka majówka (2) - serial dokumentalny 4:25 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Sposób na szczupaka (1) - serial dokumentalny 4:55 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Fundacja (10) - serial paradokumentalny TVP ABC 04:40 Domisie - Kapelusz z piórkiem; program dla dzieci 05:10 Smerfy - Przywódca Ciamajda, odc. 226 (Clumsy in command); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:40 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka - Maszeruje wojsko, odc. 3; serial animowany 05:50 Peg + kot - Problem z sushi, odc. 33 (The Sushi Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:05 Nasze zwierzaki - Świnki morskie, odc. 47 (Coco and Squeaky the Guinea Pigs); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Chcę być większa, odc. 24 (I Want to Be Much More Bigger Like You); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:40 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin i gwiazda koszykówki, odc. 30 (Benjamin and Billy Ballo); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Dobrzy, źli i grzybiaki, odc. 65 (The Good, The Bad and The Mushas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:40 Misiowanki - odc. 35 Proszę i dziękuję (Say please and thank you); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Kłopoty Wilsona, odc. 118 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Wygnanie, odc. 81 (The Exile); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 08:35 Super Wings - Kumple od malowania, odc. 23 (Paint Pals) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Śpij kochanie, śpij, odc. 62 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Pierwsza klasa, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Hokus - pokus!, odc. 25 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:15 Reksio - Reksio przewodnik, odc. 36; serial animowany 09:30 Domisie - Co dwie domisiowe głowy, to nie jedna; program dla dzieci 09:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 150 Kto mieszka w stawie? 10:15 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Dzień na plaży, odc. 21 (A Day at the Seaside); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:25 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka - Mali filmowcy, odc. 4; serial animowany 10:40 Peg + kot - Problem ze strefą szarości, odc. 34 (The Highlight Zone Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Kot ze stacji, odc. 48 (Felix the Station cat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Moje miasteczko, odc. 25 (My Little Town); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Mały Dżin, odc. 31 (The little genie); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Racquette na ratunek, odc. 66 (Racquette Risks a Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Misiowanki - odc. 36 Obóz w górach (White water adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:50 Owce w sieci - Bal maskowy (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Ratownik pierwszego kontaktu, odc. 119 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Wyprawa w pole, odc. 82 (Field Trip); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 13:25 Super Wings - Fiesta fiesta, odc. 24 (Fiesta Fiesta) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niespodzianka!, odc. 63 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uwaga remont!, odc. 26 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Pajęcza sieć, odc. 22 (Spider web, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Cyrk Pepy, odc. 23 (Peppa's Circus); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:05 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Dziadek na placu zabaw, odc. 22 (Grandpa at the Playground); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Budzik - Podróże małe i duże; program dla dzieci 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Jesienna przyjaźń, odc. 13 (Fall Weather Friends); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 117 Chowanie 15:25 Teledysk ABC - Dziubdziub 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Modelowy kłopot, odc. 22 (Model Plane); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Domisie - Kapelusz z piórkiem; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 21 W krainie Indian - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Dora i przyjaciele - odc. 16 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014) 17:00 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka - Opiekunowie zwierząt, odc. 5; serial animowany 17:10 Peg + kot - Problem z Einsteinem, odc. 35 (The Einstein Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:30 Nasze zwierzaki - Patyczaki, odc. 49 (Sabah Spiny Stick Insects); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:50 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Ale ja jestem aligatorem, odc. 26 (But I Am An Alligator); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Czarny kot, odc. 32 (The black cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Wyspa grzybiaków, odc. 67 (Musha Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Misiowanki - odc. 37 Ten pieniek musi zniknąć (That stump must go); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Akcja ratunkowa, odc. 120 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Orchiróża, odc. 83 (The Orchirosa); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Kąpiel dla Boonyinga, odc. 25 (Boonying's Bath) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Ogród Hortensji; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Trzej muszkieterowie, odc. 64 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Ruch koniem, odc. 28 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:25 Supa Strikas - Najszybsze rękawice na zachodzie, odc. 65 (Fastest Gloves in the West); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 20:50 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Nowy tatuś Daltonów, odc. 15 (A New Dad For The Daltons); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:20 Krawiec Niteczka - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 22 Energia - txt. str. 777; magazyn 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach 08:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Emilia Sitarz, Bartłomiej Wąsik 08:50 Przyjaciel; film TVP 09:25 Ryś 82'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982) 11:00 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda czwarta czyli niewiarygodne skutki wagarów pospolitych czyli powtórne spotkanie ze złodziejami tornistrów - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 11:40 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda piąta czyli tajemnicze zniknięcie Cześka Pajkerta - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 12:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Emilia Sitarz, Bartłomiej Wąsik 12:30 Studio R - Zapytaj Dominika; cykl reportaży 12:55 Olga Hans - Koncert na wiolonczelę i perkusję 13:20 Film fabularny 13:30 Antyfonie - Monotype/Saamleng; film dokumentalny 14:20 Jestem - txt. str. 777 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 16:10 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - txt. str. 777 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999) 17:50 Videofan - Portrety: Daniel Rycharski 18:15 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 4 Czcij ojca swego. Rok 1888; serial TVP 19:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:00 Na wschód od Hollywood - Człowiek z Hawru (Le Havre) 89' kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Finlandia (2011) 21:40 Świat w dokumencie - Wizyta (The Visit); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania, Finlandia (2014) 23:10 Dziennik filozofa - 89; felieton 23:25 Studio R - Zapytaj Dominika; cykl reportaży 23:45 Olga Hans - Koncert na wiolonczelę i perkusję 00:15 Film fabularny 00:25 Rocky Horror Picture Show (Rocky Horror Picture Show); musical kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1975) 02:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:30 Sztuka milczenia; film dokumentalny 03:35 Teledyski 05:25 Afisz kulturalny - 21 - 24 czerwca 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 22 czerwca; felieton 07:00 Historia Polski - Powstanie Zamojskie 1944; film dokumentalny 08:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 24 - Fatima - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:35 Klasztory polskie - Citeaux - kolebka polskich cystersów 09:10 Korona królów - odc 67 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 09:40 Korona królów - odc 68 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 10:10 Manewry - 1936 - cz. 2 (Film drugi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Białoruś (2014) 10:45 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 43 Kaszubskie życie - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 11:20 Taśmy bezpieki - odc. 4 Przestępczość zorganizowana w PRL 11:50 Przestrzenie Banacha; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang 12:45 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 2 13:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Zaginęli bez wieści. 13:35 "Sensacje XX wieku" - Enigma cz. 4 (Enigma cz. 4) - txt. str. 777; widowisko kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2015) 14:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - B - Barbarossa; cykl dokumentalny 15:00 Dawne światy - odc. 2/8 Maroko, tysiąc lat twórczego rzemiosła (Morocco, a thousand years of creativity); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 16:05 Historia Polski - Defilada zwycięzców - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek 17:00 Daj siebie innym - Marek Kotański 17:30 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777 17:45 Bodo - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny 18:55 Sensacje XX wieku - "Pseudonim"Puch" - txt. str. 777 19:50 Niecała nieprawda czyli PRL w DTV - odc. 13; magazyn 20:30 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 6 (World War II Behind Closed Doors) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 21:30 Korona królów - odc 69 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 22:05 Korona królów - odc 70 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 22:35 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia prezenterów telewizyjnych w Moskwie; reportaż 23:15 Zawód podróżnik na południe. Andrzej Stasiuk; film dokumentalny 00:05 Wiedźmin - odc. 1/13 Dzieciństwo - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 01:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 24 - Fatima - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 01:40 Bodo - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:35 Mundial 2018: - Argentyna - Chorwacja (Argentyna - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 06:30 Mundial 2018: - Argentyna - Chorwacja (Argentyna - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 07:30 Prosto z Mundialu; magazyn 08:05 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 09:00 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 10:00 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 11:00 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 11:55 Zgoda na Futbol - Moreno; felieton 12:10 Dzień na Mundialu; felieton 13:05 Mundial 2018: - studio 13:50 Mundial 2018: I poł. - Brazylia - Kostaryka (Brazylia - Kostaryka) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 16:00 Mundial 2018: - studio 16:30 Mundial 2018: - studio 16:50 Mundial 2018: I poł. - Nigeria - Islandia (Nigeria - Islandia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:00 Mundial 2018: - studio 19:25 Mundial 2018: - studio 19:50 Mundial 2018:I poł. - Serbia - Szwajcaria (Serbia - Szwajcaria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:00 Mundial 2018: - studio 22:30 Mundialowy Wieczór 23:30 Mundial 2018: - mecz dnia 00:35 Mundial 2018: - mecz dnia 01:30 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777 01:40 Mundial 2018: - Nigeria - Islandia (Nigeria - Islandia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 02:35 Mundial 2018: - Nigeria - Islandia (Nigeria - Islandia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 03:25 Mundial 2018: - Brazylia - Kostaryka (Brazylia - Kostaryka) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 04:25 Mundial 2018: - Brazylia - Kostaryka (Brazylia - Kostaryka) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:22 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:20 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:22 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:52 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:52 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień 15:28 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:52 Pogoda Info 16:00 Panorama Info 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień - txt. str. 777 18:00 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:24 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 18:36 Serwis Info Wieczór - txt. str. 777 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:45 Forum; program publicystyczny 20:40 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:10 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:35 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:38 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:06 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:21 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 02:36 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 02:56 W akcji 03:16 Pogoda Info 03:23 Ojcowski Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 04:17 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 17 Sekrety browarnego kotła - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:48 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:23 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:29 W tyle wizji Metro 6:00 WideoNews -program informacyjny 6:05 Złote przeboje na dzień dobry - program muzyczny 7:10 Reksio: Reksio i jamnik (38) - serial animowany 7:20 Reksio: Reksio i UFO (40) - serial animowany 7:35 Reksio: Reksio terapeuta (41) - serial animowany 7:50 WideoNews - program informacyjny 7:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 9:05 Dom w Górach Skalistych: Królestwo za belki (6) - serial dokumentalny 9:35 Kupić sobie plażę (15) - serial dokumentalny 10:05 Dom na Alasce (9) - serial dokumentalny 10:35 Kto da więcej? (9) - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Królowe lombardu: Marketingowe szaleństwo (9) - reality show 11:35 Anatomia magii (10) - serial dokumentalny 12:05 Nagi instynkt przetrwania: Terror w Tanzanii (1) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Lekarze (35) - serial obyczajowy 14:05 Prawo Agaty 3 (35) - serial obyczajowy 15:05 Detektyw Monk (12) - serial kryminalny 16:00 Łowcy staroci (2) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata (3) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Gorączka złota (20) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Co było dalej? (10) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Fan - thriller, USA 1996 22:35 Dochodzenie - dramat kryminalny, USA 2002 0:50 Przemek Saleta: Najcięższe zadania: Kopalnia węgla i koksownia (5) - serial dokumentalny 1:50 Polscy truckersi (1) - program rozrywkowy 2:50 Prawo Agaty (4) - serial obyczajowy 3:50 Nogaś poleca (4) - magazyn 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Zimne klenie (5) - magazyn wędkarski 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Boatmaster, cz. 1 (6) - magazyn wędkarski 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Boatmaster, cz. 2 (7) - magazyn wędkarski 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Klenie z małej rzeczki, cz. 1 (8) - magazyn wędkarski Zoom TV 6:00 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów (4) 6:30 Zoom na pogodę - program informacyjny 7:00 Zoom na pogodę - program informacyjny 7:30 Kalejdoskop Polski (3) - program informacyjny 8:00 Zoom na pogodę - program informacyjny 8:30 Zoom na pogodę - program informacyjny 9:00 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów (4) 9:30 Kalejdoskop Polski (3) - program informacyjny 9:55 Na drogach (25) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:10 Szeptunka 3 (19) - serial obyczajowy 10:40 Szeptunka 3 (20) - serial obyczajowy 11:10 Bitwa na suknie ślubne (2) - reality show 11:40 Bitwa na suknie ślubne (11) - reality show 12:10 Mania chomikowania 2 (5) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Mania chomikowania 2 (6) - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Mój koszmarny związek 4 (10) - serial paradokumentalny 15:00 Mój koszmarny związek 4 (13) - serial paradokumentalny 15:55 Niezniszczalni (8) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Hity polskiego kabaretu (10) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Gigantyczne przeprowadzki (4) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (3) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Posłańcy - horror, Kanada/USA 2007 21:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu (20) - program rozrywkowy 22:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu (21) - program rozrywkowy 23:50 Seksualne wyznania (8) - program rozrywkowy 0:20 Seksualne wyznania (9) - program rozrywkowy 0:50 Oblicze strachu - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 2:50 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów (20) 3:50 Obywatel Kuźniar - część 1: Marek Dyjak (53) - program informacyjny 4:20 Obywatel Kuźniar - część 2: Lidia Brydak i Rafał Masny (53) - program informacyjny 4:50 Na drogach (25) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:05 Sportmania (13) - program informacyjny 5:35 Sportmania (14) - program informacyjny Nowa TV 6:00 Premiera: Daleko od noszy: Jeden dzień demokracji (14) - serial komediowy 6:30 Premiera: Daleko od noszy: Kidler się żeni (15) - serial komediowy 7:00 24 godziny online.pl - program informacyjny 7:35 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Czesuaf & Kabaret Chyba (23) - program rozrywkowy 8:05 Premiera: Słoiki: Gorszy syn (22) - serial paradokumentalny 9:05 Mamuśki (16) - serial komediowy 9:35 Premiera: Daleko od noszy: Bliźniak Kidlera (1) - serial komediowy 10:05 Premiera: Daleko od noszy: Lokale do wynajęcia (2) - serial komediowy 10:35 Synowie: Wypad na weekend (6) - serial komediowy 11:05 Synowie: Dwie dziewczyny (7) - serial komediowy 11:40 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Elita, z gościnnym udziałem Czołówka Piekła i Kabaretu Inaczej (9) - program rozrywkowy 12:35 Poszukiwacze złota: Niesamowita ulewa i zwykły pech (3) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Poszukiwacze złota: Okiełznać chaos (4) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Akcja renowacja USA (21) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Akcja renowacja USA (22) - serial dokumentalny 15:25 Kryptonim szef (15) - serial dokumentalny 16:20 Wojny magazynowe (18) - reality show 16:50 Wojny magazynowe (19) - reality show 17:25 Fabryka jedzenia (7) - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Fabryka jedzenia (8) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Premiera: 24 godziny online.pl - program informacyjny 18:50 Premiera: Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 18:55 Smaki Agaty (11) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Kryptonim szef (2) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Córka mojego kumpla - komediodramat, USA 2012 21:55 Wydział operacji specjalnych: Walki (6) - serial kryminalny 22:50 Wydział operacji specjalnych: Fury (7) - serial kryminalny 23:50 24 godziny online.pl - program informacyjny 0:15 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 0:30 Hell on Wheels - Witaj w piekle (9) - serial obyczajowy 1:25 Amerykańska księga tajemnic (10) - serial dokumentalny 2:15 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret K2 z gościnnym udziałem Kabaretu Czesuaf (20) - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem (13) - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Sala operacyjna: Nożem w serce (5) - serial dokumentalny 3:55 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Przepustka do wielkiego świata (11) - serial paradokumentalny 4:55 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Niebezpieczne odchudzanie (12) - serial paradokumentalny WP 5:00 Seksu historia współczesna: Nowoczesna technologia i seks (1) - serial dokumentalny 6:00 Money. To się liczy (48) - program publicystyczny 6:25 Z pamiętnika położnej (15) - serial obyczajowy 7:30 Rodzina wielkiej wagi (2) - serial dokumentalny 8:25 Śmierć pod palmami (5) - serial kryminalny 9:30 W pogoni za metrażem (10) - reality show 10:00 Prosto z mistrzostw (12) - magazyn 10:30 Kabaret na żądanie (14) - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 2 (11) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 4 (7) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Mały dom, wielkie możliwości 2 (10) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Mój koszmarny tatuaż 3 (4) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Wielkie żarcie (4) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Luksusowym statkiem przez świat (2) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 5: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Ucho Prezesa 3: Węgierska ruletka (6) - serial komediowy 18:30 Mistrzowie Kabaretu (12) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Kabaret na żądanie (6) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Zamknięta księga - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2009 22:00 Lista - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2013 0:00 Kontrakt - thriller, Kanada/USA 2005 2:30 Ucho Prezesa: Próba ognia (9) - serial komediowy 2:45 Ucho Prezesa: Ludzkie pany (10) - serial komediowy 3:00 Kocham, ale kłamię 2 (6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 4:00 Orłoś kontra: Maciej Stuhr i Ewa Błachnik (1) - talk-show TV Polonia 06:05 Blondynka s.V - odc. 61* (seria V, odc. 9) Kobiety tego nie rozumieją - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:55 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /77/; magazyn 07:25 Domisie - Różowe okulary; program dla dzieci 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:10 Panorama 11:20 Pogoda Flesz 11:25 Polonia 24 11:45 Rozmowa Polonii - (291); rozmowa 12:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (171) Wincenty Witos; felieton 13:10 Trzecia połowa - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 118 (seria X odc. 1) - Matczyna miłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 15:35 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - po drugiej stronie kamery; reportaż 15:50 - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2018) 16:10 10. Festiwal "Serca Bicie" Pamięci Andrzeja Zauchy (2018) 17:05 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 5 Jak i co widać pod wodą?; magazyn 17:10 Baw się słowami - Ch jak chleb s. III; magazyn 17:20 Krótka historia - (425) Iwan IV Groźny; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Świeże ryby z Bałtyku - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Gwiazdy, gwiazdki, gwiazdeczki. Melodie sprzed lat /2/ - Krzysztof Krawczyk 18:55 Trzecia połowa - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Wolny Ekran - (97); magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 17 - Monika w niebezpieczeństwie; serial animowany 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Lwy z gdańskiego ratusza; widowisko kameralne 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Pogoda 20:20 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 2* "Godzina W" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:10 Orły Nawałki - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 21:35 Przepis dnia - /268/; magazyn 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni - Kraków 1886 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak 00:25 Gen innowacyjności - txt. str. 777 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:00 Zapiski Łazęgi - Sieja i koleżeństwo; felieton 01:10 Domisie - Różowe okulary; program dla dzieci 01:35 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 5 Jak i co widać pod wodą?; magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 17 - Monika w niebezpieczeństwie; serial animowany 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Kamienie; widowisko kameralne 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:20 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 2* "Godzina W" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:05 Opole 2018 na bis /5/; koncert 03:30 Trzecia połowa - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 03:55 Krótka historia - (425) Iwan IV Groźny; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:00 Ocaleni; reality show 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 22.06.2017; felieton 05:55 Przepis dnia - /268/; magazyn 06:00 25 lat TVP Polonia - historia 06:05 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 05:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Erywań (47) - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48) - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o wilku: Nie ma jak stado - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 08:05 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 19 "Powitanie jesieni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 20 Rodzice na 110% - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 48 (seria IV, odc. 5) - Śmierć na żywo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.IV - odc. 49 (seria IV, odc. 6) - Lot - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 281 (s. 4, odc. 62) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 281 (s. 4, ep. 62)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 12:00 Ojciec Mateusz s.IX - odc. 114 (seria IX odc. 6) Zbrodnia na pierwszą stronę - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 12:45 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Cenzura; felieton 12:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 93 (seria VIII, odc. 2) - Wykapany ojciec - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1353 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 108 (seria IX, odc. 4) - Gambit geniusza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 109 (seria IX, odc. 5) - Potęga mediów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 18 16:55 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o mrówce: samotność w tłumie - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 133 - Kolekcjoner (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 12) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.V - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 7) - Doktor Wezół - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 22 Wakacje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 47 Czarnogóra "Boka Kotorska" (183); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 - Wiem, kim jesteś - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 24:00 Ambassada - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2013) 01:55 Po drugiej stronie (The Other End of the Line) 100'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:45 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 21 (seria II odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 44'; serial TVP 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zdrowy smak kiszonki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (25) 08:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (35) - Kuchnia - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 194 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:45 Kierunek Kabaret - /48/ - Za mundurem panny sznurem 10:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /97/ - "Jimmy Joe" - Karin Stanek 10:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /14/ - "Dziwny jest ten świat" - Czesław Niemen 11:10 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /19/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:40 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się zakochać; widowisko 12:50 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się rozstać; widowisko 13:45 Śpiewające fortepiany - (26) 14:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - Złote Bobry (1) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 15:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - Złote Bobry (2) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 16:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 - Złote Bobry (3) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Za króla Sasa łyżką kiełbasa - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 4 Mariachi - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 19:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 49 Niemcy (191) "Hamburg"; magazyn kulinarny 19:40 Rodzina wie lepiej - /10/; teleturniej 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (27) 21:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 161; teleturniej 22:20 Big Music Quiz - (1); teleturniej muzyczny 23:20 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (6) - Dziennikarz i prezenter cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 00:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 193 ed. 4; teleturniej 00:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (1); widowisko 01:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (2); widowisko 03:00 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 2; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:50 KabareTOP /4/ - "Z tyłu sklepu"; program rozrywkowy 04:05 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (16); widowisko rozrywkowe 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:40 Korona królów - odc 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 44 "Sytuacja podbramkowa" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 45 "Leśny zabójca" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 5/7 - Znak węża - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:30 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 825; serial TVP 09:25 O mnie się nie martw s.V - s. V odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 108 "Zazdrość" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 113 (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 221 - Fatalne spotkanie (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 222 - Pingwin (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 66 - Rezerwiści 16:15 Na sygnale - odc. 45 "Leśny zabójca" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:45 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 115 (seria IX, odc. 11) - Brzytwa dla tonącego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:45 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 116 (seria IX, odc. 12) - Grzechy miłości - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 223 - Przypadkowa druhna (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 119 (seria X odc. 2) - Duże małe zło - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 117 (seria IX, odc. 13) - Złoty róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Ranczo s.X - odc. 118 (seria X, odc. 1) - Kto tu rządzi - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Pociąg do podróży - odc. 1 "Babcia"; serial TVP 23:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 224 - Chłopaki (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 00:05 O mnie się nie martw s.V - s. V odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 00:55 Oficerowie - odc. 8/13 - Podpucha - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:50 Oficerowie - odc. 9/13 - Dzieci i wdowy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 02:50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 5/7 - Znak węża - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:55 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 825; serial TVP 04:50 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 108 "Zazdrość" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 4K 12:00 Mundial 2018: - Francja - Peru (Francja - Peru) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 13:50 Mundial 2018: - Brazylia - Kostaryka (Brazylia - Kostaryka) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 16:50 Mundial 2018: - Nigeria - Islandia (Nigeria - Islandia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:50 Mundial 2018: - Serbia - Szwajcaria (Serbia - Szwajcaria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 21:50 Zakończenie programu